Guardians
by Dolphin River
Summary: One-shot, Genderswitch;  Short snippets of Tsuna with her guardians. fem!Tsuna


_A/N: I've had this on my computer for ages. It started out as a 8027 oneshot similar to 'The Lies We Tell Ourselves' but just kinda morphed into something else. And then I got stuck on Cloud, until, just this afternoon I was, ironically, watching clouds outside on a blanket with the sun in my eyes (I had written the first paragraph of that section about, I dunno, a year and a half ago?) and it hit me like a ton of bricks._

**Warnings:** Genderswitch (of course...). Hints at GuardiansxTsuna.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

* * *

_Rain_

Tsuna laughs when he raises their arms up so that she can do a little twirl, letting out a small 'oh!' when she trips on a loose rock, his arms keeping her from falling to the ground.

His laugh, full and rich, fills her ears, making her laugh again even as she blushes heavily. Reaching up far higher than Tsuna could think to reach, Yamamoto plucks a strand of blossoms from a low tree branch and tucks them behind her ear, his fingers calloused from his swords.

"There," he says, pushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "Now everyone can see how pretty you are."

The scent of the white blossoms is sweet and fragrant, permeating the cool shade under the trees. Outside of the shadows, the hot summer sun sears the pavement, and Tsuna wonders if it will rain later.

_Storm_

The typhoon rages outside, fierce and destructive, bending trees nearly in half in its fury. The power had gone out long ago, and all that is left are candles and flashlights to light up the dark.

Tsuna is huddled on the living room couch, legs tucked to her chest as she watches the driving rain outside.

With a bang, the front door opens, startling Tsuna from her reverie, and a soaking wet Gokudera stumbles into the room.

"I came as soon as I could," he says, and then asks, "Are you alright, Tenth?"

As though she was the one out in the storm and not him.

_Sun_

Tsuna feels a little faint as the heat of the sun beats down on her, watching in amusement as Kyoko and Haru build a sandcastle a little ways away. A sudden shadow falls over her, and she looks up to see Nii-san silhouetted by the sun.

She's not given a chance to say anything before she is slung over his shoulder and he's racing toward the sea water.

"Time to cool off to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna has barely enough time to panic over the fact that neither of them can really swim before she's plunged into the cold water, while in the distance Kyoko and Haru chase them into the water, bringing a beach ball to play with.

_Thunder_

Lambo rises on the tips of his toes, standing and peering out of the window as lightning flashes, followed in the darkness by the deep drum-roll of thunder.

"Lambo," Tsuna calls from the doorway, his pajamas folded over one arm as she waits for him to follow her to the bath. She'll take hers afterwards, because if she does it before, she'll only get soaked again as the child splashes about messily.

His look of awe at the magnificence of the meteorological display outside is turned on her, and she smiles at the boy, still so young. He doesn't wear his cow print footsie pajamas anymore, but as his excitement shows, he's still has a lot of growing up to do before he'll find his place in the Family.

Besides, the little cartoon cows printed on the new pajamas are just as cute.

_Mist_

Fog rolls in, obscuring the night in a rather uncustomary gloom for Namimori.

Tsuna is on high alert as she walks home from a late night at her afterschool job, eyes scanning the misty street as her ears perk for the sound of other pedestrians. She thinks she hears the shuffle of someone behind her, and she glances behind her only to collide with a solid body that suddenly appears in front of her.

Hands catch her before she can drop to the ground and she looks up to see a pair of familiar doppelgangers who look as though they've been out shopping.

"Kufufu, come little rabbit," Mukuro says, linking his arm in hers, Chrome sandwiching her on the other side. "It's not safe. You never know what the mist might be hiding."

_Cloud_

Tsuna can feel the chill of the earth soaking through the blanket she lies on as she stares up through the cherry blossoms towards the deep blue sky and the puffy cotton clouds. A slight gloom would descend every time one of the clouds drifts past the sun, obscuring it, but when it passed the sun would shine full brilliance, forcing Tsuna to squint her eyes.

With a sigh of relaxation, she closes her eyes. The clouds looked so real, so close that she felt like she could reach out and touch them, only to reach out a hand and realize how distant and ephemeral they truly were.

"Herbivore," a sudden dark shadow stopped in front of her, and Tsuna opens her eyes to see Hibari standing there.

"Hibari-san?"she asks.

"Loitering here is prohibited. Prepare to be bitten to death." he replies, extending his tonfas.


End file.
